character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvis Shaw
Sylvis Shaw, formerly known as Akando Riverwood is an powerful sorcerer and leader of the cult known as the Servants of Flesh. He is one of few mortals ever to be known to be able to use the Magic of Flesh, the most powerful of dark arts. Background Akando Riverwood and The Flesh Nothing much is known about Sylvis' life as Akando Riverwood, but some things are known. He was the son of a Native American father and a Caucasian mother. It's possible by things he's said that he was born in the eighteen hundreds, but that isn't confirmed. Akando's father was a shaman, meaning Akando was born a sorcerer as well. He eventually became one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time, and went off on his own, becoming a Skinwalker at some point in the process and changing his name to Sylvis Shaw. Eventually he learned of the Flesh, Eldritch beings all over the world. He formed a cult based around the magic these beings used, known as the Servants of Flesh. One of the most gifted members of this cult was Gerald Tyler, who was Sylvis' assistant. With Gerald's rising potential, Sylvis saw a threat, so he lured Gerald into a false sense of security before preparing a ritual to summon Lucifer, who at the time was believed to be a Flesh. During the false ceremony, Gerald was stabbed in the back by Shaw and left to die. He then told the rest of the cult that Gerald had been devoured by the darkness when the ritual went wrong. ARC 2 XXX Information Appearance Sylvis Shaw appears as an older, slender man with slick black hair which is usually in a pony-tail, and piercing blue eyes. He usual apparel is his Grand Priest outfit, a golden robe with lots of jewelry. During ceremonies, he often wheres the Mask of Avarice and has the Book of Flesh strapped to his robe. Themes * Voltaire - When You're Evil (Leitmotif) * XXX * XXX Personality Sylvis can be defined by his most practiced vice: greed. He will backstab anyone to get power and maintain it. To mortals, he has no true loyalties. However, this all changes when you look at how he speaks about Jinuroi. Sylvis, unlike anyone else, knows how to become one with it, and wishes to. This means that despite his greed, he's willing to sacrifice himself for a higher purpose, though that purpose is unknown. Likes Power, Magic, Having Subordinates. Dislikes People more powerful than him, Being Betrayed. Hobbies The closest thing Sylvis has to a hobby is collecting the souls of his enemies and feeding them to the Book of Flesh. He takes great delight in doing this. Archetypes * Complete Monster * Evil Sorcerer * Cult Leader * Sinister Minister * Artifacts of Doom Abilities * Skinwalker - After being turned into a Skinwalker, Sylvis gained various other abilities. ** Shifting - Sylvis can change his form into whoever he likes, that includes animals, as he is a Skinwalker. ** Invisibility - Becoming a Skinwalker also allows Sylvis to turn invisible at will. * Magic of Flesh - While originally only being able to use the dark arts, he eventually found the Book of Flesh, allowing him to utilize Flesh Magic. ** Dream Walking - Sylvis can enter the dreams of others, often using this for manipulation purposes. ** Blinking - Sylvis can appear and disappear anywhere he wishes via teleportation, using an instant spell known as "Blinking". ** Magic Deflection - Often times magic attacks prove inefficient against Sylvis, as he can deflect most magic attacks. ** Conversion - Sylvis can use magic to turn people into monsters and vice versa. This means he can turn Vampires into Humans, and Humans into Vampires, among many other examples. ** Monster Submission - Using his dark magic, Sylvis can take control of the minds of feral monsters, like Werewolves. * Mask of Greed - While wearing the Mask of Greed, Sylvis can bend the rules of reality around him, in exchange for losing parts of his soul. Paraphernalia * The Mask of Avarice. * The Book of Flesh. * Sacrificial Daggers. Limitations * Sylvis is extremely arrogant, believing his magical abilities to be superior to anything anyone else can do. * Magic of Flesh is extremely powerful, but also extremely unstable. Trivia * Sylvis only killed Gerald because Gerald could have possibly become a more powerful sorcerer, and for no other reason. * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters